Proluge to Gen-X cops. Martial Arts club
by Yuki1
Summary: Sam,Nicholas,and Stephen the guys who played Alien,Match, and jack in Gen-x cops. This is the story of them when they were in highschool. Find out about there Girlfriends, and there martial arts. This is a romance/action. Please read
1. Default Chapter Title

Allison had finally went to sleep after the five hours of her and Stephen talking. Coach Lee had wanted them to get to know each other better, But there's something Coach didn't know. The next morning...............  
  
  
It was so hectic Allison, Jen, Sakura, Stephen, Nic, and Sam were running around the house frantically. "Where's my shirt ?" "Where is my shoes?" Allison stopped packing her bag "Jen we have Karate practice! We don't need shoes!".  
  
Nic was in the kitchen trying to fix breakfast when Jen came around from behind and grabbed him and said "You silly you don't cook cereal!"  
  
  
Stephen looked at Allison, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out to his car. Allison and Stephen were in matching uniforms all except they were different colors. "Stephen where are we going?" she said as she popped a Korn CD in the CD player in his car.   
  
Stephen was driving down Beijing Street "Well since were sparring partners, I thought we should go to practice early! Plus I haven't sparred you since Seoul!"   
  
Shifting in her seat she turned the music up louder and grabbed her bag as they pulled into the parking lot of the school gym.  
  
They stepped out of the car to see a boy there age and some other guys standing around there car.  
"Daniel what are you doing here?" Stephen said as he walked toward him. Daniel walked up to Allison and put his arm around her waist "You're a pretty thing aren't you? Do you wanna come home with me tonight and get busy?." He tightened his grip around her waist and smiled a evil grin at Stephen.  
  
Stephen looked at Daniel holding Allison in his arms and yelled "Leave her alone she isn't your problem!" As soon as Allison heard that her face turned bright red. She looked at Daniel and yelled "The hell I am your problem! Get the hell off me you pervert! There is no way I would ever sleep with you!." She did a side kick into his stomach knocking him down on the ground.  
She walked over to him and bent down and said sarcastically "I'm sorry did I hurt you? Well just to let you know I don't date perverts or guys that want me just for my body, plus I don't know you! I don't know what girls are like here but American girls know how to take care of themselves! Got it?". She let go of his collar on his shirt.  
  
She walked over to Stephen and grabbed his arm and began to walk toward the doors to the gym. Someone tried to attack her from behind she turned around and did a round house, drop kick.  
Turned and looked at Daniel's partners "Haven't you learned your lesson not to mess with me yet?  
  
They walked through the doors to the gym and sat there bags down by the door and took off there coats. They walked over to the mats and began to stretch.   
  
Allison looked at Stephen "Well Stephen I thought I would never see you again! I thought since each of us won first place in the junior qylmpics that we would see each other again!"  
  
Stephen blushed "Allison I looked for you on the last day of the tournament! But someone told me that your team had left! Why did you leave without saying good bye?". She looked at him and leaned over and kissed him "Maybe I didn't want to say good bye to the one I loved!"  
  
She stood up and grabbed his hand and whispered "Bring It on!". She walked over and pushed play on the CD player and the music began.  
  
She did a back flip into a fighting position and gave the signal to fight.....  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
Back at the house Sakura was cooking breakfast after Nic's fatal attempt of fixing Cheerios for breakfast.  
Sakura was flipping omelets when the phone rang. She picked up and answered it, it was her dad.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Arigato domoe father Chan. I am doing fine, yes father there is no problem thanks for calling I love you too papa!"  
She looked over at Sam he had a very weird hairstyle today. It looked like a afro. "Sam I have no idea how I came to like you when we were at Seoul for the Junior Qylmpics!" Sam just smiled and said with his mouth half full with omelets "I love you to sweet heart!".  
  
Nicholas just looked at Jennifer and smiled. "Nicholas are you going to drive me or not to practice?" Nicholas looked at his watch "Oh shit we need to hurry practice for us starts in 15 minutes!"  
  
Jennifer grabbed her and Nicholas's bag and rushed out the door and climbed in his car. He put on a CD by Nirvana. Jennifer looked at him weird she managed to mumble "Whoa you like Nirvana too?" Nicholas just smiled.  
  
  
Sakura and Sam were right behind them and they were having a hard core discussion about who was cooler off of pokemon James our Jessie!  
"Oh come on Sam you know good and well that James is so so much better than Jessie!" Sam looked at her when they had stopped at a red light!  
  
"Who died and made you so right?" he leaned over and kissed on the forehead "That's why I love you so much! Your so head strong and stubborn!"  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Back at the gym. Stephen was sparring Allison, so far they had both scored five points by knocking each other off the floor. Allison began to think Man I think he likes knocking me down on the ground just so he can help me get back up! He is such a perv but goodness he is the hottest guy in the world!  
  
Just than Stephen knocked her down again "You need to concentrate we still have 1 hour of practice left before we have Math and English.  
  
"Oh shut up! Your such a loser!" Allison said in between laughing when he tried to help her up but she pulled him down too and they both started laughing.  
  
  
Six hours later after Math, English, and History.  
  
  
Back at the condominium all of them were getting ready to go to a local teen club called Freedom. Allison was dressed in hip hugger pants and a spaghetti strap shirt with tennis shoes on, Sakura had something that looked like a modern kimono which was all black with red dragons on it, and Jennifer had on shorts and a tube top. Jennifer looked at them "What? I want to be comfortable!" Nicholas looked at her and said "Remember what happened in Seoul? I am making sure the guys know now that your mine!" Stephen and Sam looked at Nicholas than at us "We agree!"  
  
  
Stephen was dressed in baggy pants with a tight black shirt on with bad looking shoes on, Nicholas had died his hair sort of like Stephen's but Stephen's hair had blue highlights and Nicholas had orange he was wearing baggy pants and muscle shirt with sandals on, and most of all Sam had on his usual style of mismatched clothes.  
  
They all piled into Nic's Ford explorer and drove to the club. When they finally got in, it was crazy everyone went out onto the dance floor. The song Try Again came on Allison grabbed Stephen and pointed at him and began to dance around him. He was thinking My gosh what is she doing? Oh I get it!   
  
He began to dance too. The others hit the dance floor but I think the hardest dancers were Nicholas and Jennifer they went all over the dance floor. Even Sam got in a fight once when this guy tried to start cussing Sakura out because she was Japanese. Sam got in there he started cussing the guy out in mandarin by telling him also that she was American and how there he say that about his girlfriend!  
  
  
When Jennifer looked back at Allison and Stephen she saw them kissing. She whispered to Nicholas "Ah I see they finally are making up since we left Seoul!" Nic leaned over and said "He is in love with her! He hasn't been with another girl since Allison came in his life a year ago! I thought you might just wanted to know that!"  
  
Sam and Sakura had sat down at a table and began to chat. "Sakura, So are you going back to the Us after High School?" Sam asked. Sakura looked at him and said "Not if you don't stop me first!" That was enough for him he leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first but than gave back the kiss to him!  
  
  
Next Chapter soon to come  



	2. Dangerous Lust or is it dangerous anger

.  
  
We were all at the party of the year. "Hey Jen can I talk to you for a sec?" Allison asked Jennifer. "Sure Allison" Jennifer replied. "i just wanted to tell you that Bianca has tried hanging all over Nicholas in the past hour." Allison told Jennifer. "Doesn't she realize that he isn't interested in her? I need my jacket so I can go outside the smoke is hurting my eyes. Do u know where they put the jackets?" Jennifer asked Allison. "Yeah they put them in the hall closet upstairs. I will with you outside so u don't have to stand out there by yourself." Allison stated to Jennifer. "Okay" Jennifer replied as they were starting to walk upstairs to go to the closet, soon they were stopped by Kang Ta. "Jen where r u going?" Kang Ta asked Jennifer. "i am going upstairs to get my jacket so i can go outside for a few" Jennifer said to him. "Hey i can get the jacket for you," Kang Ta stated. "Kang i am a big girl i think i can my own jacket" jennifer said. "Jen i really can get it for you" Kang Ta said. "No Thanks" Jen said as she opened the closet door. Jen, Allison and Kang Ta found Nicholas and Bianca in the closet making out. Bianca looks at Jen with a smirk on her face. Wraps arms around Nicholas and says "Looks like he wants to be with a real woman instead of a wanna-be man. Bianca then leaded into Nicholas kissing him. Bianca turns to show off again and gets punched in her face breaking her already crocked snout. "You brut u broke my nose" Bianca yelled as she covered her face. Jen turned to Nichoals as he started to reach for her, she pulled away with angry now in her eyes instead of hurt and pain. "Nicholas, Has this past year meant nothing to you? How could you do this to me? After knowing about Scott doing the same thing to me. After Scott i didn't trust a guy intil you came along, and you play me like this, if u didn't want to be with me you should of told of me instead of playing me. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again. Jen turns and runs downstairs and out the front door and doesn't stop intil she find herself in the park. She collapses to the ground and crys uncontrolable. At that time Daniel and his gang were walking by. Daniel sees Jennifer and regonize her. Danial tells his boys to leave, that he will catch up with them later. Daniel stealthily walks up over to Jennifer and places his hand on her shoulder. Startled Jen jumps up and goes right into fighting position. "Hey Baby girl, did i frighten you? No response from Jen except a tenser fight position. Daniel continutes on "Chill i don't want to fight you." Daniel reachs in and wipes away some tears as he says "Why is such a pretty lady crying in the dark alone?" Jen reluctlantly brushes his arm away from her face. Daniel looks at her with a soft gaze and whispers "Aren't you cold?" "No, i am fine" Jen says as she violently shivers from the brisk cold air. "Awwwww" Daniel says as he removes his leather jacket. In a galliant gesture he wraps it around Jen's bare shoulders. Finally breaking through her defense barrier, she feels comforted in his protective embrace. Jen didn't know why but she let herself put her arms around Daniel and rested her head on his shoulder and in response Daniel pulled her closer to him and tighted his arms around her. As he lifted her chin up he then asked "Now would you like to sit down and tell me what happened?" Jen decided that she didn't care anymore. "Yeah that would be nice." Jen said. Jen and Daniel both sat down on the park bench. As they sat there Jen proceed to Daniel what had happened with Nicholas and Bianca, then added in that the same thing happened with her old boyfriend Scott. Jen felt a little better after she told Daniel.  
Back at the house where the party was Allison, Kang Ta were trying to help Nicholas stand up, when he began to throw-up. Soon Stephen, Sam, Sakura, and May walked in to see what was going on. Stephen asked Allison what happened she said the Jen caught Nicholas in the closet with Bianca, and then she ran off crying. Sam then added in "Why Bianca, man Nicholas u were going to cheat why with Bianca?" Bianca started to laugh, so Allison walked over and picked her up and slammed her againist the wall. Allison asked Bianca what she did, Bianca told her that she drugged Nicholas' drink and thats why he was with her. "Well lets Nicholas home" Stephen said. They all got into Stephen's car and went home. Nicholas said "Maybe she will be there when we walk in." "Maybe" they said to Nicholas.  
Back at the park Jen was thanking Daniel for listening to her. Jen started to walk away, when she got dizzy and fell to the ground, when she open up her eys she saw that Daniel had put himself between the ground and her. With the wind knocked out of him he still manged to ask her if she was all right. "Yes i am. Are you all righy? I am just weak from not eating and being really sleepy" Jen responsed. "Yeah i am fine. Would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Daniel asked. "Well I don't know" Jen said. "What would it hurt it is just a meal?" Daniel said to her. "Well i guess it won't hurt, but i need to call my friends and at least leave a message at the condo." Jen told him. "Okay you can use my cell phone." Daniel said. "Okay" Jen responsed.   
Back at the condominium everyone was sitting watching Jackie Chan's "Project A", when the phone rang. "I will get it" Allison said as she walked over to the phone. Allison put on the speaker phone "Hello" she said. "Allison, i didn't think that you would be home. I was going to leave a message on the answering machine" Jen said. Everyone stopped when they heard Jen talking on the other end of the line. Nicholas stood up and started to walk over to the phone. "Allison I just wanted to tell you that I am fine and I have keys to get in later," Jen told Allison. "Jen" Nicholas said "Nicholas I don't want to talk to you" Jen shouted. Nicholas and Jen started to argue then everyone at the condo heard a mysterious voice say "Jen it isn't worth it." "Jen you are right. Allison i will call or see you later, bye." Jen said. "Jen don't hang up," Nicholas said as everyone heard the phone click off.   
"Okay Daniel we can go eat now." Jen said "Good lets go my lady" Daniel said. Daniel and Jen walked to one of Jen's favorite restaurant to eat. They sat there eating and talking about stuff that they both had in common. When there was an outburst of arguing between to customers. Daniel being the macho guy that he is he decided to help break up the fight. When he came back to the table he found Jen sleeping, so he paid the check and then picked her up carrying her outside and to the nearest hotel. Daniel went into the hotel and got to rooms. Then he carried Jen to her room. Daniel put her in the bed and covered her up. He wrote a note and left two card keys on the night table. Then he tucked Jen in and brushed her hair behind her ear. Touching her face he said "Goodnight angel. Huh, what am i doing?" Daniel to himself out loud. He shook it off and walked out of the room and went to his room. Jen woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, she turned over and found the note on the table. She read the note and then picked up the card keys, she got out of bed and walked over to the door going out in the hall she went in Daniel's room to talk to him like the said she could if she needed to. When Jen got in the room she found Daniel already asleep, so she covered him up and went back to her room. Jen thought to herself "It is so weird when Daniel is nice." Jen walked into her and decided to call the condo to tell Allison, Stephen, Sam, Sakura, May or Kang Ta where she was.   
Back at the condo everyone had fell asleep watching the movie. When the phone rang it woke Allison up, so she got up and answered it. "Hello" Allison said haft awake. "Allison, it is me Jen" Jen voice said on the other end of the line. "Jen, where are you?" Allison asked. "I am at a hotel" Jen replied "What?" Allison said. "I am at a hotel, alone" Jen replied. "Oh okay are you okay?" Allison asked. "I am feeling a little better, but i can't face him right now" Jen said. "Hey Jen I have to tell you something" Allison stated. "I got to go, bye Allison." Jen said as she hung up the phone. "Jen wait" Allison said, but it was to late.   
Jen tossed and turned for a while and soon was able to fall asleep. When Jen woke up in the morning she found Daniel sitting at the table with breakfast, as he watched television. When Daniel saw that Jen was up he said "I order breakfast, I hope that you like pancakes." "I love pancakes!" Jen said as she got out of bed. Jen sat there with Daniel and talked as they ate breakfast. "What are you going to do now?" Daniel asked. "Well I am not to sure yet" Jen responsed. "Oh okay. Hey I was out earlier this morning because I had to get my car and i saw something that i thought you may like. I got it so that you don't have to where the same clothes as you did yesterday" Daniel told Jen. "Huh?" Jen said. "Go try it on" Daniel said as he handed Jen the bag with the clothes in it. "Okay" Jen said as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When Jen walked out she saw Daniel stand up when he saw her. "Do you like the outfit?" Jen asked. "Yeah I was worried that you wouldn't like it. "I love it, I was looking at this outfit the other day after school, and i decided that i was going to buy it sometime. Thank you Daniel" Jen said with a smile on her face. Daniel and Jen got their stuff and left the hotel. As they sat in Daniel's car at a traffic light Daniel asked Jen "What are you going to do now? I can take you home now." "I am not sure, I really don't feel like face him and see his face the whole time i am home." Jen replied. "Hey Jen I have an idea. Why don't you stay at my club The Groove. I have an apartment above the club with a couple bed rooms, that i don't use all the time. You are welcome to stay there as long as you want to." Daniel told her. "Well, what am I suppose to do about clothes?" Jen asked "I can take you to the condo and you can go in and get clothes. Are they up yet it is 9:45 in the morning?" Daniel responsed "Most likely no they aren't" Jen said "Well what is stopping you then?" Daniel asked "Nothing" Jen replied. "Okay" Daniel said as the headed towards the condo. They pulled into the parking lot and Jen said "Wait with the car on and I will be right back." "Sure" Daniel said. Jen walked into the building and opened the door really quietly and went rigtht for her room. Jen packed clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, deodorant and she also picked up her school books and put them in her gym bag. Jen walked out of the room with two bags almost making it. Allison and Stephen were sitting at the table with Kang Ta. "Jen" Allison said as she saw her. "Shhh" Jen replied as she walk towards the door. Sam, Sakura and May stuck their heads out of the kitchen to see what was going on. At that moment Nichoals woke up. Nicholas sat up and saw Jen when he did he immediately jump up, and ran after Jen as she ran outside. The rest of the guys came running out too, and the last thing that they saw was a car pulling away.   
Jen finally relaxed and turned to Daniel. "Aren't you going to look back to see?" Daniel asked Jen. "No I'm not looking back." Jen replied to Daniel's question. "Okay it is your decision" Daniel said. Jen and Daniel soon reached the club and he showed her upstairs to the apartment. Jen put her stuff down in the room that she was going to stay in. "Thank you Daniel, for be so nice to me." Jen said to Daniel. "What are friends for?" Daniel said "Yeah friends" Jen said back to him. "Daniel thought to himself "Yeah just friends, remember Daniel." " This is a nice place" Jen told him. "Thanks, would you like to go to the carnival tonight?" Daniel asked Jennifer so sweetly. "Umm I don't know." Jen replied "Come on you have to go and have some fun, or try to have fun." Daniel said. "Okay" Jen agreed.  
At the condo Sam had just found out that the carnival was in town and suggested that they all go. Allison, Stephen, Kang Ta, Sakura, May were all willing to go. "You should come too Nicholas. To help clear your mind, just remember everything will be okay, Jen just needs time to clear her mind and calm down." Stephen said to Nicholas when he started to say he didn't want to go. Finally they all agreed, and the girls started to get ready.  
Back at The Groove Jen was upstairs reading a book when Daniel walked in asked her "Are you ready to go?" "Yes I am!" Jen said as she stood up and walked over Daniel as he stood in the door way.  
Jen and Daniel where at the carnival walking around have a great time. Daniel had won a few stuffed animals for Jen and brought her cotton candy. As Jen was throwing away the cotton candy stick, Daniel walked up ahead a little. Nicholas was standing farther down, when Stephen Shouted "Isn't that Jennifer." They all turned to look. When they saw Jen they all came up run, when all of the sudden Nicholas found out Jen was with . . . .Daniel. Next thing Daniel goes flying back and then goes back in fight soon Jen realized what was going on, when she did she stepped in and kicked Nicholas so hard that he fell into Stephen, Sam and Kang Ta, with the wind knocked out of him. "Jennifer" Nicholas said as he tried to catch his breath. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN" Jen screamed in front of everybody that was watching. "Jen I . . .I" Nicholas suttered. Jen turned to Daniel "Are you all right?" she asked as she wiped a little blood away with a napkin. "Yeah I'm fine. Do you want to leave now?" Daniel responsed. "No I don't want to leave yet. I was having fun, and I am not letting him ruin my fun." Jen replied. "Okay" Daniel said as they walked away. Jen put her arm through Daniel's, so that they were walking arm and arm. The last thing Nicholas saw was Jen laughing and smiling. "That is the way she use to look at me, when she was laughing at my jokes. That is they smile that i received from her and that was the laugh I use to receive too." Nicholas said as his eyes filled up with tears.   
"I have to use the restroom" Allison said as they started to walk on. "Okay, do you want us to wait?" Stephen said. "No go on and I will catch up" Allison replied. Soon Allison found Jennifer as she waited for Daniel to get some popcorn. "Jen" Allison said. "Huh? Oh Allison" Jen replied. "What are you doing here with Daniel?" Allison asked. "What? Oh he has been so nice to me, it almost weird." Jen said. "Huh? Daniel nice." Allison replied. "Yeah" Jen said. "Hello" Daniel said to Allison. "Oh Hello" Allison replied "When haven't been formally untroduced. I am Daniel Wu, it is nice to finally meet you for real." Daniel said "Oh I am Allison, it is nice to meet you too" Allison said. "Bye Allison" Jen said as her and Daniel left.   
On the way home they stop to go to they book store. As they walked to the book store, Jen saw a pet store and asked Daniel if they could go in. "Yeah we can go in" Daniel said. When they walked into the pet shop there was this one puppy that drew Jen's attention. Jen was looking at the puppy and a worker asked her "Do you want to hold him?" "Yeah" Jen said. What would you name him, if you got this puppy?" the worker asked "Honor" Jen replied. "Cool" the worker said. Soon Jen said "Daniel I am going next store, because it sad in here." "I will meet you at the car" Daniel replied. "Okay" Jen said as she left. "Yeah I want to buy that puppy for her." Daniel said to the worker. "Okay Sir, Do you want a tag made out?" the worker replied. "Yeah, with the name Honor on it" Daniel said. Daniel walked to the car and was looking in the trunk, when Jen walked up. "What are you doing?" Jen asked. All she saw was a closed box. "Here look for yourself" Daniel said When Jen opened the box she found the puppy with a name tag saying Honor. "Daniel you got this?" Jen said "Yeah i got the dog for you." Daniel replied. "Thank you" Jen replied "Your welcome" Daniel said.   
They went back to the club and wereing have a good time, when Nicholas walked in the club with Allison, Stephen, Sam, Sakura, Kang Ta, and May. "Oh great he is here" Jen said. "You want to go upstairs, you can" Daniel replied. "Thats okay" Jen said. Daniel was walking by when Nicholas attacked him again. This time Daniel fought back a little more. When all of the sudden Nicholas went to punch Daniel, and Jennifer stepped in the way and took the punch in the chin. As she fell back, Daniel attacked Nicholas as he was screaming, Daniel had Nicholas on the ground punching and kicking him. Stephen, Sam and Kang Ta couldn't pull Daniel away. Jen stood up and walked over to Daniel "Stop Daniel it is okay" Jen said. "Okay" Daniel replied as he let up and stood up. The guys helped Nicholas stand up. "DANIEL LET HER GO" Nicholas shouted. "Nicholas you don't own me, and anyway you were the one who messed it up." Jen yelled back. "Jen I have to tell you something." Daniel said "Okay" Jen said "Well I don't know how to say it, but I have realized that I . . . .I am in love with you!!" Daniel said in front of everyone. "You . . . ." Jen suttered. Everyone stood there in shock, no one more then Jennifer and Nicholas, Allison, Stephen, Sam Sakura, Kang Ta and May.   
  
  
  



End file.
